Process automation, particularly in industry, involves the automatic control of a process, and incorporates the use of a network of sensors, controllers, actuators, and the like. Wireless sensor networks are becoming more commonplace and are used to monitor and control various processes. It is beneficial for the acquisition of data from these networks and devices to be easier and efficient to improve the overall process.
Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.